


Dance with Me

by Missy



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Paitence, Penis In Vagina Sex, Romance, Woman on Top, Yuletide Madness, Yuletide Treat, adjustments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Laura and Alamzo's adjustment to married life is a process in more ways than one.





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tosca1390](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tosca1390/gifts).



“May I have the honor of dancing with you, Missus Wilder?”

Laura had been elbow-deep in the mending when Manly asked her to move with him; the very idea seemed impossible. Look at how much work she had to do! “Your shirt is never going to be clean!”

“It can wait,” he promised. “You worked so hard to get the thresher’s dinner together.”

He was tempting her (and good at tempting her). She didn’t bother to resist when he pulled her up and they moved together to the sound of his humming.

“You play better than a whole orchestra,” she said.

“You haven’t heard a whole orchestra,” he said, and it was good-natured and sweet. He kissed the top of her head, and then pulled her toward his lips for a real kiss, and Laura’s knees turned to plum jelly.

When was she going to get used to this feeling? Better question: when would she learn how to kiss this man without causing a crick in her neck? Manly’s hands were on her bottom by the time she’d settled her feet back on the floor, and then he took her hand and walked her back to their blessed little bedroom and laid her upon the quilt. 

There was something exposing about lying there while her husband helped her unbutton her dress, and then feeling his whiskery chin brush her collarbone as he kissed his way toward her breast. Laura could barely stand to sit still while he paid fair and due attention to each ruddy crest until she felt strangely breathless and giddy. She didn’t know who just to ask about the feeling it gave her, but knew that the thrill was right as it was good.

“Laura,” Manly said. “Can I try something?”

She opened her eyes, the voluptuous mood stilled. “What?” she asked.

“I heard the fellas talking about it in the field,” he said, slipping her underthings down her legs. “They said their girls love it.”

She flushed. Was it so easy for men to talk of such intimate things? She felt like she was going to burn alive from the intensity of her blush. “Do I…”

“Of course you can say no,” he said sweetly.

“All right,” she said. He patted her knees and she closed her eyes.

She didn’t expect him to kiss her _there_ , and when she did she let out such a noise he stopped immediately. 

“Did that hurt?”

“No,” she said. “It was very vivid!” Vivid was quite a word for it. It felt like being struck by lightning. Very pleasant lightning. 

“May I keep going?”

She nodded. Manly lowered his head.

Soon it felt like more than lightning. Rather like being caught in a tornado and being whirled around, wild and carefree. It was like racing across the prairie on the back of a brown colt, and all at once she was rising up to meet his mouth, his strong, clever, surprising mouth.

Then all of her feelings seemed to come to a point and her body thrust awkwardly against his lips, shivering against the intense feelings he gave her. Manly’s hands found her breasts and gently kneaded them, which seemed to send her over that one last barrier into a new world of pleasure. She shuddered and grunted and was insensible for minutes.

It took a long moment for Laura to return to her mind. When she did, Manly was watching her face, stroking he hair, looking at her with hope and delight on his face.

Laura’s lips didn’t catch up with her mind until the words came from her lips.

“Can I do that to you?”

 

***

“Oh Laura!” That was the sentence she had succeeded in reducing her husband to. Her own mouth was too full to do more than register sensations, the hot, sticky, thick, salty sensation of it all. She concentrated on breathing, not choking, and figuring out how to please him. Laura was so lost in the moment that she didn’t stop until Manly tugged on her arms.

 

“I want to spend inside of you,” he said.

“Spend?” she asked.

“What happened to you,” he said, pulling her into position and allowing her to sink down over his cock. This was a familiar, warming, exciting sensation by now – though the position was new. “I want to do that. But inside of you.”

Laura understood. But the mechanics of the position, the wild racing sensation of taking him into and out of her body – oh, those were all brand new.

She braced herself against his chest, stared into his eyes, and began the dance.

 

*** 

 

When Laura regained her sensibilities she was sticky and tingling and smiling.

And quite out of breath.

Manly brushed the hair from her face and pulled the quilt up over their naked bodies. The heat of his body was enough to make her shiver with further promise.

“I love you,” he sighed. “You...learn very quickly.”

“So do you,” she said. He didn’t scowl at her comment, and she realized suddenly, as sleep claimed her, that this was a mutual process. What they were doing was learning together, but unlike figures and sums, they were building the blocks of their marriage.

Sleepily, she thought to herself that she owed those threshers a feast. 

And this time she’d even put sugar in their pies.


End file.
